Itsuki Mori
Appearance Itsuki is a Male that stands about Five feet and Eleven inches tall. He weighs about 117 pounds, mostly from his height. He is a slender guy that's skinny and always being told to eat more meat or anything to gain weight. He also has Gray Hair from his old age, showing that the Life Absorbing Seal doesn't cover hair color for some odd reason. He has also been known for his red eyes. His father had actually had the same kind of eyes, showing that its a family trait. Along with that he's pale even though he spends a majority of his time out in the sun. This is most likely due to the fact that his father and grandfather had pale skin, showing genetics is involved. Itsuki normally wears a flack jacket that most Kiri ninja wear. He has a black tee underneath it and wears a dark blue pants made for quick and sharp movement. He wears the standard type of ninja shoes for easily access to jumping, running, and sharp movement when necessary. Personality Itsuki is somewhat of the serious kind that can be cold hearted. There has even been instances that he acted like a vicious, blood thirst, killing weapon. But he acted like that because his foes where threats to his own village and the ones he loves dearly. He would do anything to protect them but, there was one thing that he wouldn't make them go through, reincarnation. He shows to have a burning passion for his village and the people dear to him. During the First Shinobi World War, Itsuki had shown to be hateful towards the enemy and never even spared a life. It shows that you can't mess with Itsuki's friends or Nation, or he will slaughter to. And during the missions to hunt down a Missing-Nin, he had been known to brutally kill them showing no mercy whatsoever. This had caused people to start fearing him but soon realized that he was a good guy that was protecting them from harms way. History Childhood Itsuki was a nice child, never spoke out at his elders, never really did anything bad. He was risen by his two loving parents that where ninja of Kirigakure and had hunted down Rogue Shinobi since Kiri seemed to have allot of them. They were some of the most well known hunters, making Itsuki given high expectations right from the beginning. His parents had trained him at a very young age, about 6 years old. They didn't start out hard as they new a 6 year old wouldn't be able to handle much but they had wanted to prepare him for the harsh expectations and more importantly, the world. They had taught him h the concepts of chakra and Ninjutsu, as well as making him start working out to improve his Taijutsu. His parents though didn't teach him a single thing about Genjutsu except on how to counter it. They thought the use of Genjutsu wasn't quite right but still used techniques that seemed like Genjutsu to hide their presence. Once Itsuki grew the age of 7, his parents had started to teach him chakra control and how to flow it to his feet. They had tested this by walking on water and helping Itsuki out sometimes. He wasn't able to hold it out until he was at the age of 8, where he could stand and even sit on the water for hours on end. His parents where amazed and were even praised on their teaching skill with Itsuki. They had than started to do hand to hand combat while on the water. They had held back because they could of easily launched Itsuki a good distance away with one punch. But Itsuki was able to hold his ground, showing great Taijutsu skill at a young age and even strength. When he had hit his father, Itsuki noticed that he stepped back which for his age he shouldn't of been really possible because his father was a big heavy man that could take multiple punches without flinching. Itsuki had joined the academy a little later. His teachers had always commented on how well Itsuki was at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he had even shown proficiency in breaking out of Genjutsu. He was praised but his expectation bar had been raised once again. This did put some pressure on Itsuki but made him work harder for things. When the time for exams rolled out, Itsuki was the first in line to take it. He had enough confidence in himself that he would pass the exam with no doubt in his mind. When he walked in front of the instructors he showed his proficiency in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The instructors had let him pass the Academy at the age of nine. He got into his team and was greeted by the Sensei of the team he had just joined. His sensei instantly new that Itsuki was a legendary child that should be respected. And from that he pushed Itsuki to his limits, nearly killing on some occasions. But he didn't mind, as Itsuki wanted to get stronger for his loved ones and the village he lived in. He lived by that policy for such a long time. He didn't want to let down the people he loved and protected so he strives to be the best that he could ever be. He never really had any free time for friends and just trained with his parents. They had even gone harder and so had his Sensei. They all knew that Itsuki wanted to be pushed past his limits. All he wanted to do was grow in power. Teenage/Chunin Years Storyline Relationships Natural Skills Intellegence Abilities Chakra Powess Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Genjutsu Kekkei Genaki Otherskills Trivia * Itsuki Mori's name stands for Tree Forest. Quotes References ''''